twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krzysztof Krawczyk
|Uczestnik wcielający się = *Bilguun Ariunbaatar *Adam Fidusiewicz *Monika Borzym *Anna Guzik *Andrzej Młynarczyk *Łukasz Zagrobelny |Wykonywany utwór = *„Jak minął dzień” *„Parostatek” *„Zatańczysz ze mną jeszcze raz” *„Mój przyjacielu” *„Trudno tak (razem być nam ze sobą...)” *„Za tobą pójdę jak na bal” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Piąta *Siódma *Dziewiąta *Dwunasta }} Krzysztof January Krawczyk (ur. 8 września 1946 w Katowicach) — polski piosenkarz obdarzony charakterystycznym barytonowym głosem, gitarzysta i kompozytor. Wokalista zespołu Trubadurzy (1963-1973), artysta solowy od 1973. Wylansował wiele znanych przebojów. Jego popularność wyznaczają tysiące kilometrów przebytych tras koncertowych w Europie i na świecie oraz wielka liczba nagród i wyróżnień. W swojej karierze śpiewał i nagrywał płyty z różnorodną muzyką od popu poprzez rhythm & bluesa, swing, soul, jazz, rock and rolla, country, tango, kolędy, piosenki i pieśni religijne aż po dance, folk, funky, reggae, muzykę cygańską i biesiadną. Od maja 2010 prowadzi firmę zajmującą się organizowaniem imprez okolicznościowych, podczas których niejednokrotnie występuje jako gość specjalny. Jego utwory doczekały się wielu coverów w wykonaniu m.in. T.Love, Poznakowski Band, Oli Szwed, Roberta Janowskiego, Mariusza Kalagi, Macieja Maleńczuka, Roberta Rozmusa, Stachursky'ego, Piotra Gąsowskiego, Michała Milowicza, Roberta Moskwy, Janusza Józefowicza, Nataszy Urbańskiej, Krzysztofa Hanke, Krzysztofa Respondka, Piotra Cugowskiego, Bilguuna Ariunbaatara i Adama Fidusiewicza. Jest honorowym obywatelem Indianapolis. Życiorys Urodził się w Katowicach i został ochrzczony w tamtejszym Kościele Mariackim. Jego rodzicami byli January i Lucyna Krawczyk zd. Drapała. Obydwoje byli aktorami i śpiewakami operowymi. W 1947 Krzysztof wraz z rodziną przeniósł się do Białegostoku, gdzie jego ojciec podjął pracę w miejscowym teatrze. Natomiast w 1949 przeprowadzili się do Poznania, gdzie January Krawczyk podjął pracę w Teatrze Polskim w Poznaniu. W 1950 na świat przyszedł młodszy brat Krzysztofa: Andrzej. 1 września 1953 roku Krzysztof podjął naukę w Podstawowej Szkole Muzycznej przy zbiegu ul. Zwierzynieckiej i Gajowej w Poznaniu, w klasie fortepianu. W 1956 rodzina Krawczyków przeprowadziła się z Poznania do Łodzi. Ojciec Krzysztofa rozpoczął pracę w Teatrze Muzycznym w Łodzi, jako baryton. W tym samym teatrze pracę znalazła także jego matka, jako śpiewaczka operowa. W 1957 zamieszkali w małym mieszkaniu przy ul. 10 lutego 8/9 zajmując 2 pokoje z kuchnią. Krawczyk rozpoczął dalszą naukę w Podstawowej Szkole Muzycznej w Łodzi przy ul. Jaracza 19. Krzysztof Krawczyk na gitarze nauczył się grać samodzielnie, śpiewu uczył się w średniej szkole muzycznej w Łodzi. Musiał porzucić studia muzyczne i zostać gońcem, gdy po śmierci ojca – matka wpadła w depresję, a on jako jedyny zarabiał na utrzymanie rodziny. Podczas pogrzebu ojca głośno wykrzyknął „Boga nie ma” i od tego momentu przez dwadzieścia lat był ateistą. 'Trubadurzy' W 1963 wraz z Marianem Lichtmanem, Sławomirem Kowalewskim i Jerzym Krzemińskim założył Trubadurów, do których w 1965 na krótko dołączyła Sława Mikołajczyk. W 1967 dołączył do grupy Ryszard Poznakowski, a w 1969 Halina Żytkowiak, która niedługo potem odeszła od Trubadurów. Obok Czerwonych Gitar był to najbardziej popularny polski zespół bigbitowy łączący elementy rocka z polską muzyką ludową. Z Trubadurami wylansował wiele znanych przebojów, m.in. „Kasia”, „Znamy się tylko z widzenia”, „Krajobrazy”, „Byłaś tu”, „Kim jesteś”, „Ej, Sobótka, Sobótka”, „Cóż wiemy o miłości” (muzyka Bogusław Klimczuk, słowa Andrzej Kudelski) i „Przyjedź mamo na przysięgę”. W 1967, po ostatecznym odejściu Jerzego Krzemińskiego do zespołu No To Co, Krawczyk wraz ze Sławą Mikołajczyk i Marianem Lichtmanem na chwilę odeszli do eksperymentalnego zespołu Izomorf 67. Jednak po kilku miesiącach Krawczyk z Lichtmanem wrócili do Trubadurów, ale już bez Sławy Mikołajczyk. Zespół ten występował w tych czasach m.in. w Opolu, Sopocie, Zielonej Górze i Kołobrzegu oraz za granicą, w NRD, Związku Radzieckim, Szwecji, Jugosławii, Bułgarii, Mongolii. Grupa zdobyła w tym czasie wiele nagród i wyróżnień, m.in. nagrodę na festiwalu w Opolu za udany debiut i piosenkę „Przyjedź mamo na przysięgę” oraz pięć Złotych Płyt. 'Kariera solowa' 'Pierwsza połowa lata 70. XX wieku' W 1973 Krzysztof Krawczyk rozpoczął karierę solową, którą zapoczątkowała płyta Byłaś mi nadzieją, nagrana z zespołem instrumentalnym Ryszarda Poznakowskiego. W 1974 nawiązał współpracę z menadżerem Andrzejem Kosmalą, która trwa do dziś. W latach 70. wokalista z powodzeniem występował na festiwalach w Opolu, Sopocie, Zielonej Górze i Kołobrzegu oraz za granicą, w NRD, Związku Radzieckim, Szwecji, Jugosławii, Bułgarii, Grecji, Belgii, Holandii, Austrii, Irlandii, Australii, na Alasce, Jamajce i Kubie. W 1975 piosenkarz nagrał m.in. „Parostatek” i „Rysunek na szkle”. Zaczął wtedy współpracę z Jerzym Milianem, który skomponował mu wiele melodii do piosenek. Występował na Festiwalu Piosenki Radzieckiej w Zielonej Górze. W 1975 otrzymał tytuł Piosenkarza Roku w plebiscycie „Klubów Publicystów Estradowych”. Tego roku wystąpił także na festiwalu w Rostocku, gdzie zdobył III nagrodę. Podczas Festiwalu Piosenki Żołnierskiej w Kołobrzegu otrzymał nagrodę „Złotego Pierścienia” oraz „Nagrodę Ministra Obrony Narodowej” z rąk Wojciecha Jaruzelskiego. 'Druga połowa lat 70. (w tym krótki powrót do Trubadurów)' Na początku 1976 powrócił do Trubadurów i nagrał z nimi płytę Znowu razem, która zyskała status Złotej Płyty. Zespół odbył trasę koncertową po Polsce, po której Krawczyk ostatecznie odszedł z grupy. Zespół istnieje do dziś, a miejsce Krawczyka zajął w 1993 Piotr Kuźniak. W Sopocie w 1976 zdobył trzy nagrody, stał się ulubieńcem tłumów. Jego piosenki były niezwykle popularne zarówno w radiu, jak i telewizji. W tym roku wystąpił, aż 18 razy w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie gromadząc na każdym z koncertów komplety publiczności. W 1977 wystąpił w spektaklu Staroświecka komedia Arbuzowa w Teatrze Polskim w Poznaniu. Śpiewał tam poezję Siergieja Jesienina wplecioną w fabułę przedstawienia. Nagrał także płytę z jego piosenkami. W tym samym roku zdobył nagrodę na Festiwalu Złoty Orfeusz w Bułgarii. Niedługo potem nawiązał współpracę z orkiestrą „Alex Band” Aleksandra Maliszewskiego. Następnie piosenkarz podpisał kontrakt z zachodnioniemiecką firmą „Polydor” i nagrał dwa single „Als wir noch Kinder waren” i „Auf Wiedersehen Madelaine”. 4 grudnia tego samego roku podczas „Święta Górników” w Katowicach dokonał premierowego wykonania piosenki „Hej, Barbara”. W 1978 nagrał kilka znanych piosenek, m.in. „Jak minął dzień”, „Byle było tak”, „Pamiętam Ciebie z tamtych lat”, a także wygrał Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu śpiewając piosenkę „Pogrążona we śnie Natalia”. W tym roku ukazała się też piosenka bożonarodzeniowa „Na sianie”, którą wykonał wraz z Ireną Jarocką i zespołem 2 plus 1. Do utworu dograno również klip w Baden-Baden. Po przegranej w 1978 na Festiwalu Interwizji i zajęciu drugiego miejsca za belgijskim zespołem Dream Express na życzenie szefa Radiokomitetu Macieja Szczepańskiego zniknął z radia i telewizji. Po festiwalu piosenka „Jak minął dzień”, którą tam wykonał jeszcze długo cieszyła się popularnością. Fani dalej chcieli go słuchać, nadal świetnie sprzedawały się jego płyty, ale państwowe media nie chciały puszczać już jego piosenek. Owocem niesłabnącej popularności artysty było zdobycie przez niego w 1979 nagrody „Indywidualność Estradowa Roku” na Międzynarodowej Wiośnie Estradowej w Poznaniu. W latach 70. Krawczyk był dwukrotnie żonaty: z Grażyną Adamus i Haliną Żytkowiak, które wielokrotnie zdradzał. Po latach w wywiadzie dla Super Expressu wyznał, że był wtedy „niepoprawnym poligamistą”. 'Lata 80. XX wieku' Pod koniec lat 70. rozpoczął współpracę z Jarosławem Kukulskim, który skomponował dla niego piosenkę „To co dał nam świat”. W 1980 utwór stał się przebojem. Krawczyk włączył do swojego repertuaru jeszcze inne kompozycje Kukulskiego: utwór „Już nie obejrzę się” oraz piosenkę z filmu Diabelskie szczęście. W tym samym roku wokalista wyruszył na tournée do USA i tam zamieszkał. Gdy trudniej było o koncerty, zarabiał kryjąc papą dachy. Jeszcze przed wyjazdem do Stanów Zjednoczonych popadł w uzależnienie od leków, z którego wyciągnęła go obecna żona, Ewa Krawczyk. To ona pierwszy raz po 20 latach zaprowadziła go w 1982 na mszę do kościoła w Chicago. Od tego czasu nastąpiła jego przemiana duchowa, znów zaczął wierzyć w Boga. W Stanach Zjednoczonych przebywał do 1985 – głównie koncertował w klubach w Chicago, Las Vegas i Indianapolis; jego występy cieszyły się dużą popularnością. Piosenki z nagranej podczas pobytu w Stanach Zjednoczonych płyty From a Different Place były tam dość popularne i puszczane w wielu rozgłośniach radiowych. Niedługo potem powrócił do Polski i nagrał w duecie z Bohdanem Smoleniem kilka humorystycznych piosenek („Mężczyzna po czterdziestce”, „Dziewczyny, które mam na myśli” do melodii przeboju Willie Nelsona i Julio Iglesiasa „To all the girls I loved before” z 1984), które były zupełnie odmienne od jego dotychczasowej twórczości. W telewizyjnym programie sylwestrowym transmitowanym przez Program Pierwszy Telewizji Polskiej w 1984 zaśpiewał piosenki ze swojego longplaya „Dobry stary rock” i „To jest po prostu rock and roll”, które zyskały uznanie wśród publiczności. Na początku 1985 nagrał płytę Wstaje nowy dzień, z której na Festiwalu w Opolu zaśpiewał piosenkę „Nie przesadza się starych drzew” i zdobył II nagrodę. W tym samym roku na antenę Telewizji Polskiej i Polskiego Radia weszła śpiewana przez niego piosenka z filmu Diabelskie szczęście. Niedługo potem w plebiscycie tygodnika Panorama został uznany piosenkarzem roku. W 1986 w „Radiowej piosence tygodnia”, „Interstudniu 86” i „Telewizyjnej liście przebojów” Telewizji Polskiej wygrywają piosenki „Za tobą pójdę jak na bal”, „To jest po prostu rock and roll”, „Pokochaj moje marzenia”, „Wstaje nowy dzień” i „Ostatni raz zatańczysz ze mną”. W tym samym roku zdobył także II miejsce w plebiscycie Polskiego Radia na „Przebój Roku” za piosenkę „Ostatni raz zatańczysz ze mną”. Dla telewizji Krawczyk nagrał recitale: „Nie przesadza się starych drzew” z piosenkami country, „Rock and roll i okolice” z evergreenami z longplaya Dobry stary rock, za który otrzymał „Złotą Płytę” oraz „Kolędy Polskie” na zamku w Książu. Powstały również teledyski: „Za tobą pójdę jak na bal”, „Ostatni raz zatańczysz ze mną”, „Dziewczyny, które mam na myśli” – duet z Bohdanem Smoleniem, motyw filmu Diabelskie Szczęście, „Pójdę w drogę i wezmę z sobą księżyc” z repertuaru Michaja Burano dla programu „Był taki ktoś” poświęconego Mateuszowi Święcickiemu, „To jest nasz świat”, „Wygrajmy jeszcze jeden mecz” z okazji Mistrzostw Świata w Piłce Nożnej w Meksyku, co spowodowało, że piosenkarz stał się częstym gościem „Studia Sport” i wystąpił w Mundialowej Gali w katowickim „Spodku”. Brał udział w wielu programach radiowych i telewizyjnych. W Telewizji Kraków śpiewał przeboje Elvisa Presleya w „Muzycznych wspomnieniach”. Z „Alex Bandem” w Programie Pierwszym Telewizji Polskiej w audycjach „Przeboje świata” oraz „Przeboje 86” wykonał utwory „Dzwonię do ciebie, by ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham” Stevie Wondera, „Purple Rain” z repertuaru Prince'a, a także „Midnight Lady”, autorstwa Dietera Bohlena z repertuaru Chrisa Normana. W 1987 nagrał wraz z zespołem Klincz piosenkę pt. „Skandali Smak”, która przez kilka miesięcy utrzymywała się w czołówce Radiowej Piosenki Tygodnia emitowanej na antenie Programu I Polskiego Radia. 28 czerwca 1988 piosenkarz uległ poważnemu wypadkowi samochodowemu koło Buszkowa. Cała rodzina Krawczyków odniosła poważne obrażenia. Krzysztof Krawczyk miał pękniętą żuchwę, uszkodzone kości policzkowe, złamaną szczękę, centralne zwichnięcie stawu biodrowego, złamaną nogę. Syn Krzysztof-junior był przez kilka dni nieprzytomny, miał stłuczenie pnia mózgu, złamaną rękę, nogę i szczękę. Żona artysty Ewa miała wstrząśnienie mózgu i była mocno poobijana. Samochód marki Fiat 125 nadawał się wyłącznie do kasacji. 10 lutego 1989 wystąpił z pierwszym po wypadku koncertem, który odbył się w Obornikach: na estradę wszedł o lasce, pożyczonej od Ryszarda Poznakowskiego z Teatru Syrena, na jego twarzy ciągle mocno widoczne były ślady wypadku, śpiewał siedząc na wysokim stołku, grał na gitarze, w repertuarze: przyśpiewki góralskie, piosenki zespołu No To Co, przeboje The Beatles, Elvisa Presleya, Stevie Wondera i własne. Występem tym rozpoczął kolejną trasę po Polsce i świecie. Jego występy były poprzedzane reklamą prasową i telewizyjną, którą zajął się dziennikarz Jerzy Wenderlich (później poseł SLD). W tym samym roku został dobrze przyjęty przez Polonię australijską, dla której wystąpił od 22 lutego do 6 marca z koncertami w Adelaidzie, Sydney i Melbourne. 'Lata 90. XX wieku' W 1990 wyjechał ponownie do USA, gdzie podpisał kontrakt z firmą „Hallmark”. Pod opieką artystyczną Davida Briggsa, muzyka i aranżera związanego przed laty z Elvisem Presleyem, nagrał w Nashville płytę Eastern Country Album. Pod koniec 1993 roku powrócił do Polski. Na pierwszy koncert piosenkarza w ojczyźnie, na salę, gdzie było 400 miejsc siedzących przybyło zaledwie 30 osób. W 1994 wydał krążek Gdy nam śpiewał Elvis Presley, który niebawem zyskał miano platyny. Do powrotu do kraju nakłoniła go Nina Terentiew, która była wtedy szefem TVP 2. Stacja ta jako pierwsza po jego ostatecznym powrocie do kraju zaczęła zapraszać go do audycji, puszczać jego piosenki, emitować koncerty i recitale. Nagrał wtedy piosenkę „Gdzie jest drugi taki Program 2” i wystąpił z benefisem wyemitowanym przez ten kanał pt. „30 lat minęło...Krzysztof Krawczyk i jego goście”, gdzie oprócz niego wystąpili m.in. Trubadurzy, Irena Jarocka, Bohdan Łazuka, Bohdan Smoleń, Henryk Debich, Zbigniew Kurtycz, Dorota Stalińska, Skaldowie i Tadeusz Drozda. W tym czasie związał się z nurtem muzyki dance (italo disco), która obok disco polo była w tym okresie bardzo popularna. Dzięki temu udało mu się zaskarbić ogromną sympatię fanów. Zaczął wtedy podbijać swoimi piosenkami listę przebojów polsatowskiego programu Disco Relax. Przez wiele miesięcy na tej liście w czołówce utrzymywało się kilka piosenek artysty m.in. „Zaufaj Sercu”, „Przez jedną chwilę zapomnienia”, „Arrivederci moja dziewczyno”, „Rysunek na szkle” (wersja dance), „Viva Las Vegas” oraz śpiewany przez niego przebój Michała Wiśniewskiego „Zawsze z Tobą chciałbym być”. Krawczyk dokonał w tym czasie także kolejnych nagrań płytowych z różnorodną muzyką – country, rock and rollem, balladami, muzyką taneczną i religijną oraz z piosenkami dla dzieci. W 1997 odbył z dużym sukcesem trasę koncertową w Niemczech. 23 marca „Credo Records” wydało kasetę zawierającą 19 pieśni dedykowanych Janowi Pawłowi II z okazji jego 50-lecia posługi kapłańskiej. 16 maja w „Nocnym Klubie Jedynki” w TVP 1 odbyła się premiera teledysku „Nowy Jork, dochodzi chyba piąta”, który na liście przebojów tego programu zajął pozycję IV, II, I i III. 4 czerwca podczas wizyty Jana Pawła II na Jasnej Górze wręczył Ojcu Świętemu płytę Ave Maria oraz kilka innych albumów i kaset, a od papieża dostał różaniec. W Radiu Zet opowiadając o swoim spotkaniu z papieżem poprosił wszystkich, których skrzywdził o przebaczenie i powiedział, że sam już wybaczył tym, z którymi był kiedyś w niezgodzie. 1 sierpnia Polskę obiegła informacja iż piosenkarz został członkiem honorowym komitetu wyborczego Ruchu Odbudowy Polski Jana Olszewskiego. Informację tę podało „Życie na Gorąco”. Okazała się ona całkowicie nieprawdziwa. W tym samym roku w programach zrealizowanych dla TVP 1, TVP 2 i TVP Polonia m.in. „Krawcowe święta”, „Kolędowanie z Krzysztofem Krawczykiem” oraz „Eleni i przyjaciele” zaśpiewał wspólnie z Eleni kilka kolęd oraz piosenek świątecznych (m.in. „Witamy Ciebie”, „Gdy nadchodzi dzień grudniowy”). W 1998 wraz z TVP 2 z okazji jubileuszu 35-lecia pracy artystycznej przygotował recital „To, co dał nam los”. Podczas występu otrzymał nagrodę Prezesa TVP Ryszarda Miazka. W 1999 nagrał płytę Polskie Tango z przebojami Mieczysława Fogga, które jeszcze przed jej wydaniem można było usłyszeć w specjalnym programie telewizyjnym pod tym samym tytułem. Niedługo później wydany został krążek artysty w ramach „Złotej Kolekcji”. Płytę promował podczas specjalnego koncertu zorganizowanego przez radiową „Trójkę”. W tym samym roku nagrał też piosenkę z Norbim pt. „Piękny dzień”. Pod koniec roku wydana została składanka Piosenki na święta, gdzie wraz z Trubadurami, jak i samodzielnie wykonał kilka piosenek związanych z Bożym Narodzeniem. Utworem promującym płytę była piosenka „Jezusek w bieli”, którą nagrał razem ze Sławomirem Kowalewskim, liderem zespołu Trubadurzy. W latach 90. często gościł w programie „Muzyczna Jedynka”, dzięki któremu wylansował kilka znanych przebojów, m.in. „Każdy dzień bez Ciebie”. 'Lata 2000-2009' W 2000 artysta wystąpił przed papieżem podczas Pielgrzymki Narodowej na Placu Świętego Piotra połączonej z wręczeniem Złotej Płyty za nagranie Ojcu Świętemu Śpiewajmy. W tym samym roku Krawczyk spotkał się z Goranem Bregoviciem, a rok później nagrali wspólnie płytę Daj mi drugie życie, z której pochodzą takie przeboje jak: „Mój Przyjacielu”, „Ojda Ojda”, „Gdybyś Była moja”, „Płatna Miłość”. Krążek dotarł do 2. miejsca zestawienia OLiS. W lipcu 2001 podczas 38. Festiwalu Polskiej Piosenki w Opolu wystąpił z własnym ponad godzinnym recitalem promującym płytę Daj mi drugie życie. Rok 2001 zakończył występem sylwestrowym podczas koncertu w Warszawie, który wyemitowany został na żywo przez TVP2. Podczas występu zaśpiewał: „2002 Nowy Rok” (wersja oryginalna „2000 Nowy Rok”), „Zatańczysz ze mną”, „Pozwól mi mocno objąć cię” (tyt. oryginalny „Can't help falling in love”) Elvisa Presleya i „Hello Merry Lou” Ricky Nelsona. 14 października 2002 ukazał się kolejny w dorobku artysty album, zatytułowany ... Bo marzę i śnię, który zyskał miano platyny. Przez wiele tygodni krążek utrzymywał się na pierwszym miejscu najchętniej kupowanych płyt w Polsce według Oficjalnej Listy Sprzedaży Związku Producentów Audio Video. Tym razem Krawczyk zaprosił do współpracy młodsze pokolenie muzyków, związanych głównie ze sceną alternatywną. Producentem całego materiału i kompozytorem dwóch nagrań był Andrzej Smolik. Wśród 12 utworów znalazł się między innymi cover kompozycji „Papa Was a Rolling Stone”, z repertuaru słynnej amerykańskiej soulowej formacji The Temptations oraz przeboje, które królowały przez wiele miesięcy na listach przebojów wielu rozgłośni radiowych oraz telewizyjnych: „Bo jesteś Ty”, „Mijamy”, „Chciałem być”, „Jestem Sobą”. Na Festiwalu w Opolu wraz z Goranem Bregoviciem odebrał nagrodę Superjedynki za teledysk do piosenki „Mój przyjacielu”, który promował płytę wydaną niespełna rok później. Po sukcesie albumu ...Bo marzę i śnię, w listopadzie 2003, wokalista postanowił zaprezentować swym fanom materiał koncertowy, który wyemitowany został przez TVP 2. Obok piosenek z poprzedniego krążka znalazły się tam również największe przeboje z płyty nagranej w duecie z Goranem Bregoviciem oraz utwory z początków kariery. W 2003 nagrał tytułową piosenkę do serialu Na Wspólnej emitowanego przez telewizję TVN. Słowa do piosenki napisał Andrzej Ignatowski, a muzykę skomponowali Krzesimir Dębski i Grzegorz Daroń. W tym samym roku ukazała się także śpiewana przez niego piosenka do programu nadawanego przez TVP 2 „Europa da się lubić” oraz utwór promujący TVP 2. Tego lata odebrał na Festiwalu w Opolu dwie Superjedynki dla „Piosenkarza Roku” i za teledysk „Bo jesteś Ty”. Na jesieni tego roku ukazała się płyta Gwiazdy biesiadują. Krzysztof Krawczyk po cygańsku. Wiosną 2004 Krzysztof Krawczyk nagrał kolejną płytę studyjną we współpracy z uznanymi i lubianymi muzykami. Pierwszym utworem wybranym do promocji był singiel „Lekarze dusz”, który Krzysztof nagrał wraz z Muńkiem Staszczykiem z T.Love. Na album składa się 12 kompozycji, z których ogromną popularność zdobył przebój „Trudno tak (razem być nam ze sobą...)” śpiewany w duecie z Edytą Bartosiewicz, który przez wiele miesięcy podbijał radiowe i telewizyjne listy przebojów. Wśród innych muzyków gościnnie występujących na płycie znaleźli się jeszcze m.in.: Andrzej Piaseczny, Kasia Nosowska, Andrzej Smolik, Ania Dąbrowska, Adam Nowak, Jan Borysewicz. Krążek długo był na pierwszym miejscu najlepiej sprzedawanych płyt w Polsce według Oficjalnej Listy Sprzedaży Związku Producentów Audio Video. W tym samym roku odbył się na Festiwalu w Sopocie recital wyemitowany przez TVP 1 z okazji 40-lecia pracy artystycznej. Wraz z nim wystąpili między innymi: Ania Dąbrowska, Edyta Bartosiewicz, Muniek Staszczyk, Andrzej Piaseczny. Na Festiwalu w Opolu otrzymał nagrodę TVP Polonia „Artysta bez granic” oraz „Muzyczną Jedynkę”. Wydana przez wydawnictwo Reader’s Digest 5-płytowa kolekcja podsumowująca dorobek artystyczny piosenkarza zyskała miano Platynowej Płyty. Otrzymał także nagrodę Telekamery dla najpopularniejszego artysty estradowego oraz zdobył I miejsce na Festiwalu TOPtrendy w Sopocie. W sierpniu 2004 łódzkie Radio Parada wyemitowało program Bohdana Gadomskiego zarejestrowany w Grand Hotelu w Sopocie, w którym Krawczyk opowiadał o swojej karierze zawodowej i życiu prywatnym. Całość przeplatana była utworami z jubileuszowego koncertu artysty z okazji 35-lecia pracy zawodowej i prób koncertowych przed koncertem jubileuszowym z okazji 40-lecia pracy artystycznej w Sopocie. Również w tym miesiącu na łamach Gazety Wyborczej ukazały się dwa artykuły Roberta Sankowskiego niezwykle krytyczne pod adresem Krzysztofa Krawczyka. W swoich tekstach nazwał piosenkarza „bratem łatą show-biznesu”, „królem estradowego kiczu”, a nagrywających i śpiewających z nim artystów oskarżył o to, że tworzą z nim wyłącznie ze względów koniunkturalnych. Stwierdził też, że większość kariery Krawczyka to „archaiczny, nieco beczący styl śpiewania”. Karierę artysty w zespole Trubadurzy określił „tandetnym wrażeniem nawet jak na czasy big-beatu”. Koncert piosenkarza z okazji 40-lecia pracy artystycznej nazwał „benefisem i zabawą z najbardziej tandetnych sopockich festiwali”. Dostało się także publiczności, która owacyjnie przyjęła piosenkarza na koncercie. Wypowiedzi Sankowskiego publikowane w Gazecie Wyborczej spotkały się z krytyką wielu artystów, piosenkarzy i dziennikarzy muzycznych. Do redakcji gazety napisał list Daniel Olbrychski, w którym wziął w obronę Krawczyka i zażądał przeproszenia publiczności i jego fanów przez redaktora. 5 lipca 2008 na festiwalu TOPtrendy, wyemitowanym przez telewizję Polsat, artysta zagrał specjalny, jubileuszowy koncert, uświetniający 45 lat swojej pracy na scenie. Wraz z nim wystąpili między innymi: Edyta Górniak, Norbi, Muniek Staszczyk, Łukasz Zagrobelny oraz Trubadurzy. 15 stycznia 2009 wziął udział w programie TVP Info „Aleja gwiazd na L-4”, prowadzonym przez doktora Macieja Świtońskiego, gdzie opowiadał m.in. o swojej arytmii serca i wstawieniu endoprotezy stawu biodrowego. 20 stycznia 2009 ukazała się płyta artysty pod tytułem Warto żyć. Album powstawał przez kilka lat, równolegle z innymi płytami, które wcześniej ukazały się na rynku. Przy tworzeniu płyty udział brali: Grzech Piotrowski, który jest cenionym saksofonistą jazzowym, Paweł „Bzim” Zarecki (współpracownik Anny Marii Jopek i Doroty Miśkiewicz), Kasia Cerekwicka, bracia Golcowie, Beata Bednarz i Marcin Wawruk (aranżer i producent, pracował wcześniej m.in. właśnie z Krawczykiem, Marylą Rodowicz, Urszulą Dudziak, Leszkiem Możdżerem, Norbim) oraz poeta Krzysztof Szatrawski. Album zyskał miano Złotej Płyty. Rok 2004 zaowocował także wydaniem płyty podsumowującej dorobek muzyczny artysty. Na płycie oprócz piosenek Krawczyka znalazły się także wykonane przez niego piosenki Mieczysława Fogga, Elvisa Presleya, Roya Orbisona, Czesława Niemena i Budki Suflera. Nagrana została wtedy piosenka „Don't get around much anymore”, którą wykonał razem z Rodem Stewartem. Do utworu powstał teledysk, w którym wystąpiła Agata Buzek. W grudniu 2004 piosenkarz wystąpił razem z dziecięcym zespołem „Piątka z plusem” z koncertem kolęd w kościele w Świętej Lipce, który został wyemitowany przez TVP 2, a kolędy z tego występu ukazały się na płycie wydanej przez Agorę, która dołączona została do świątecznego wydania Gazety Wyborczej. W tym samym roku Krzysztof Krawczyk nagrał wspólnie z zespołem Gang Olsena piosenkę pt. „Krzysztof K.”, która znalazła się na płycie zespołu Disco & Blues. Krawczyk nagrał w 2005 dwie płyty z amerykańskimi piosenkami – Mona Lisa – Amerykańskie piosenki i The Shadow Of Your Smile – Amerykańskie piosenki część 2. To efekt jego fascynacji Louisem Armstrongiem oraz amerykańskim bluesem i jazzem. Oba krążki zdobyły status „Złotej Płyty” oraz zostały ciepło przyjęte przez krytyków muzycznych. Dotarły one do 2. miejsca na liście najlepiej sprzedawanych płyt w Polsce według Oficjalnej Listy Sprzedaży Związku Producentów Audio Video. W tym roku otrzymał dwa Fryderyki dla „Piosenkarza Roku” i za „Przebój Roku” („Trudno tak” – z Edytą Bartosiewicz) oraz „Asa Empiku” za największą liczbę sprzedanych płyt w sieci Empik. Na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Kultury Romów w Ciechocinku otrzymał nagrodę „Złotego Taboru”. Otrzymał też podczas uroczystej gali emitowanej przez TVP2 statuetkę Telekamery dla najpopularniejszego artysty estradowego. Piosenkarz wygrał zdobywając liczbę 101184 głosów. 6 czerwca 2006, z okazji 85. urodzin Jana Pawła II, ukazała się nowa wersja Ojcu Świętemu śpiewajmy, która miała być prezentem dla papieża, jednak wydana została już po jego śmierci. Album otrzymał nową okładkę, zmieniono także częściowo jego zawartość – pozostawiono jedynie osiem utworów i dołączono siedem nowych. Patronat nad krążkiem objął ówczesny Prymas Polski kard. Józef Glemp oraz Katolicka Agencja Informacyjna. 25 września 2006 ukazał się nowy album artysty Tacy samotni. Piosenka promująca płytę „Tylko ty, tylko ja”, szybko stała się sporym przebojem. Finałowy utwór „Spieszmy się”, dedykowany zmarłej kilka tygodni przed premierą Lucynie Krawczyk, mamie wokalisty, napisał Seweryn Krajewski. Krążek zyskał miano Złotej Płyty. 25 grudnia 2006 wystąpił w minirecitalu, wyemitowanym przez TV Trwam, na którym zaśpiewał kolędy oraz piosenki i pieśni o tematyce religijnej. W tym samym dniu wziął także udział w audycji Rozmowy Niedokończone, wyemitowanej w TV Trwam i Radiu Maryja. W 2007 piosenkarz nagrał wraz z biskupem Antonim Długoszem utwór „Europo, nie możesz żyć bez Boga”, który cieszył się popularnością na antenie Radia Maryja. Niedługo potem nagrał piosenkę „Nie jesteś sam” dla Fundacji TVN, którą wykonał razem z Ewą Bem, Natalią Kukulską, Grzegorzem Skawińskim, Zbigniewem Wodeckim, Januszem Radkiem i Kasią Klich. Na przełomie 2007/2008 wydawany był przez wydawnictwo Agora Leksykon Krzysztofa Krawczyka, który zyskał miano podwójnej platyny. Kolekcję promował specjalnie nagrany utwór „Życie jak wino” i teledysk do tej piosenki oraz jej wersja dyskotekowa. 24 listopada 2009 został wydany przez wydawnictwo „Presto Brodnica” z Dębicy kalendarz wspierający schroniska dla zwierząt, gdzie w miesiącu lipcu 2010 ukazało się zdjęcie piosenkarza z malutkim kundelkiem. Oprócz Krawczyka w tworzeniu kalendarza udział wzięła Kayah, Ewelina Flinta, Lady Pank, Golec uOrkiestra, Perfect, Doda, Kasia Kowalska, Krzysztof Kasowski, Beata Kozidrak, Ryszard Rynkowski i Pectus. 27 listopada 2009 w sprzedaży pojawiła się setna solowa płyta Krawczyka Nigdy nie jest za późno, na której znalazła się piosenka „Z kobietami to różnie bywało”, którą nagrał z Danielem Olbrychskim. Przy tworzeniu płyty udział brali m.in. Grzech Piotrowski i Jacek Królik. Utwór o tematyce patriotycznej „Bo to jest Polska”, pochodzący z tego krążka, jest emitowany na antenie Radia Maryja i był nominowany do tytułu „Piosenki Roku” tej rozgłośni. 5 grudnia 2009 zaśpiewał z Danielem Olbrychskim w programie Dzień Dobry TVN piosenkę „Nigdy nie jest za późno”. Tego dnia w audycji postawiono też smsowe pytanie „Czy podoba ci się piosenka nagrana przez Krawczyka w duecie z Olbrychskim?”. 81% głosujących odpowiedziało „tak”, a 19% „nie”. W grudniu 2009 nagrał płytę z kolędami śpiewanymi wraz z zespołem góralskim Marcina Pokusy z Węgierskiej Górki, która została dodana do jednego z wydań Gazety Wyborczej. Wraz z tym zespołem wystąpił 24 grudnia w programie świątecznym w TVP 2, gdzie wraz z biskupem Antonim Długoszem, Eleni i swoją żoną Ewą zaśpiewali kilka kolęd i piosenek świątecznych. Dwa dni później 26 grudnia wystąpił w koncercie „Świętokrzyskie Kolędowanie” w Kielcach, wyemitowanym przez TVP 1, na którym zaśpiewał kolędę „Przybieżeli do Betlejem” i piosenkę „2000 takich świąt”. Rok 2009 zakończył występem w noc sylwestrową z 31 grudnia na 1 stycznia 2010 w warszawskiej dzielnicy Białołęka. Podczas koncertu odebrał Złotą Płytę za album Warto Żyć. '2010-2012' 1 stycznia 2010 wystąpił w „Finale Roku 2009” teleturnieju Jaka to melodia? nadanym przez TVP 1, w którym zaśpiewał piosenkę „Mój Przyjacielu” oraz wykonał duet z Danielem Olbrychskim „Z kobietami to różnie bywało” ze swojej płyty Nigdy nie jest za późno. 11 stycznia ponownie wziął udział w tym teleturnieju, śpiewając piosenkę „To wszystko sprawił grzech”. 17 stycznia wystąpił na „Charytatywnym Balu Dziennikarzy”, zorganizowanym po raz dwunasty w auli Politechniki Warszawskiej. 20 lutego 2010 odbył się w Filharmonii Bałtyckiej w Gdańsku koncert artysty, promujący jego płytę Nigdy nie jest za późno, który był transmitowany przez TVP Gdańsk. Miesiąc później wystąpił w programie Krzysztofa Ziemca „Niepokorni” w TVP1. W listopadzie 2010 ukazała się jego książka autobiograficzna pt. Życie jak wino, którą napisał wspólnie z Andrzejem Kosmalą. W sezonie letnim 2010 Krawczyk wziął udział w trasie koncertowej Trubadurów z okazji 45-lecia istnienia grupy oraz wystąpił w koncercie jubileuszowym pt. „Zagrajmy rock and rolla jeszcze raz” wyemitowanym przez TVP Łódź. Oprócz niego w jubileuszu wystąpili: Trzeci Oddech Kaczuchy, Magdalena Tul, Don Wasyl i Iwona Węgrowska. Niespełna rok później koncertował wraz z grupą w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie w prawie dwugodzinnym koncercie, w którym nie obyło się bez bisów. Na przełomie października i listopada 2010 odbył trasę koncertową po USA i Kanadzie, występując m.in. w Chicago, Nowym Jorku, New Jersey, Memphis, czy Toronto, gdzie oprócz znanych przebojów wykonał nowy utwór napisany przez Seweryna Krajewskiego Ameryko. 20 listopada tegoż roku wystąpił w Wilnie z koncertem dla Polonii mieszkającej na Litwie, a 6 dni później odbył się jego dwugodzinny koncert pt. „Krzysztof Krawczyk – największe przeboje” w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie. 22 marca 2011 zmarła w Los Angeles jego druga żona Halina Żytkowiak, występująca przed laty w zespole Trubadurzy. Pod koniec kwietnia 2011 ukazała się płyta artysty JP II. Abba Ojcze z racji beatyfikacji Jana Pawła II i w podzięce za jego pontyfikat. 1 maja 2011 wystąpił w koncercie transmitowanym przez telewizję Polsat z wadowickiego rynku pt. „Ojcu Świętemu śpiewajmy razem”, podczas którego zaśpiewał m.in. utwór „Ojcu Świętemu Śpiewajmy” i ulubioną pieśń oazową Papieża Polaka pt. „Barka”. Koncert był dziękczynieniem za beatyfikację Jana Pawła II dokonaną przez jego następcę Benedykta XVI. W styczniu 2012 wystąpił w programie „Jaka to melodia?”, jako jeden z uczestników specjalnego wydania oraz zaśpiewał tam kilka piosenek. Pod koniec lutego ukazała się płyta biskupa Antoniego Długosza pt. Europo nie możesz żyć bez Boga, gdzie umieszczona została piosenka o tym samym tytule, którą biskup wykonał wspólnie z Krawczykiem. Trzy miesiące później piosenkarz wystąpił w programie Sylwestra Latkowskiego „Granice kariery” na antenie Polsat Play, gdzie opowiadał o swojej karierze, zdradach oraz blaskach i cieniach swojej kariery zawodowej. Piosenkarz był w tym roku jedną z gwiazd letnich koncertów „Lata z Radiem” Programu I Polskiego Radia (wystąpił w 22 koncertach). 18 września wydał dwuczęściowy album zawierający największe przeboje polskiej muzyki. Tytuły poszczególnych części to Polski Songbook vol.1 – Dlaczego dziś nie pisze nikt takich piosenek? oraz Polski Songbook vol.2 – Nasze pokolenie. Teledyskiem promującym płytę została piosenka Henryka Fabiana „Napiszę do Ciebie z dalekiej podróży”. Promocja krążków z udziałem piosenkarza odbyła się w Radiu Złote Przeboje, Pierwszym Programie Polskiego Radia i Radiu Zet oraz programach telewizyjnych „Dzień Dobry TVN”, „Kawa czy herbata?” i „Pytanie na śniadanie”. 23 września wystąpił w wielkim jubileuszowym koncercie w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie z okazji 15-lecia Radia Złote Przeboje. Pod koniec listopada tegoż roku ukazał się również trzypłytowy box zawierający oprócz najsłynniejszych piosenek polskiej muzyki w interpretacji Krzysztofa Krawczyka, kolędy nagrane z udziałem Kapeli Góralskiej Marcina Pokusy, które rok wcześniej zostały dołączone do świątecznego wydania Gazety Wyborczej. 6 grudnia 2012 ukazały się wyniki plebiscytu przeprowadzonego przez RMF FM na najlepszą polską płytę pop w historii. Album artysty pt. ...bo marzę i śnię zajął na niej 20. miejsce. 31 grudnia 2012 wystąpił na rynku wrocławskim w koncercie sylwestrowym „60 przebojów na 60 lat TVP”. Wykonał utwory takie jak: „Byle było tak”, „Blue Suede Shoes” Carla Perkinsa, „Mój Przyjacielu”, „Ostatni raz zatańczysz ze mną”, „Parostatek” i „Za tobą pójdę jak na bal”. '2013-2014 (50 lecie kariery piosenkarza)' W 2013 i 2014 Krzysztof Krawczyk świętuje 50-lecie swojej kariery artystycznej, którą rozpoczął w czerwcu 1963, jako członek Trubadurów. Z tej racji „K&K Studio (Kosmala & Kniat)” opublikowało w częściach Antologię Krzysztofa Krawczyka. Nagrania znalazły się na portalach muzycznych, takich jak: iTunes, Amazon i Desire. 7 stycznia po raz pierwszy spotkał się z aktorami serialu Na Wspólnej emitowanego przez telewizję TVN na specjalnym spotkaniu z okazji 10-lecia jego emisji, do którego w 2003 nagrał piosenkę tytułową. 19 stycznia w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie wziął udział w koncercie jubileuszowym z okazji 15-lecia programu „Jaka to melodia?”. Oprócz niego publiczność mogła usłyszeć zespół muzyczno-wokalny występujący w programie, Roberta Janowskiego – muzyka, dziennikarza i gospodarza teleturnieju, z którym zaśpiewał wspólnie piosenkę pt. „Mój Przyjacielu” oraz zespoły: Golec uOrkiestra, Blue Cafe, Enej. Występ Krawczyka zakończył się kilkuminutowymi owacjami na stojąco. 12 lutego 2013 ukazała się kolejna kolekcja z serii antologii piosenkarza pt. Ave Maria – tribute to Benedict XVI w hołdzie papieżowi Benedyktowi, który dzień wcześniej ogłosił swoją abdykację z urzędu Głowy Kościoła. Znalazły się tam również nigdy niepublikowane nagrania artysty, m.in. „Matko, która Nas Znasz” i „Zdrowaś Maryjo”. 12 maja wziął udział w Niepokalanowie w obchodach 75. rocznicy powstania katolickiej rozgłośni Radio Niepokalanów prowadzonej przez franciszkanów konwentualnych. Piosenkarz wystąpił tam z koncertem, śpiewając obok swoich znanych utworów kilka piosenek religijnych. W październiku Krawczyk rozpoczął trasę koncertową „50 lat na scenie” oraz pracę nad powstaniem nowej płyty pt. Pół wieku człowieku. Do współpracy przy tworzeniu krążka został zaproszony wykonawca reagge Ras Luta, który nagrał wraz z nim utwór „Pół wieku człowieku”. Teksty i muzykę do utworów stworzyli m.in.: Ryszard Poznakowski, Wiesław Wolnik, Ryszard Kniat, Andrzej Kosmala, Maciej Świtoński i Seweryn Krajewski. 4 października wydany został limitowany singiel piosenki, którą wykonał z Ras Lutą pt. „Jak daleko". 31 grudnia 2013 wystąpił na skwerze Kościuszki w Gdyni podczas sylwestrowego koncertu transmitowanego przez telewizję Polsat. Zaśpiewał wtedy piosenki: „Mój Przyjacielu”, „Za tobą pójdę jak na bal”, „Byle było tak”, „Jak minął dzień” i „Ostatni raz zatańczysz ze mną”. Tego wieczoru odebrał specjalną nagrodę za 50 lat pracy artystycznej oraz otrzymał tytuł „Króla Polskiej Estrady” przyznany mu przez Polsat, Radio Zet i gazetę Fakt. 4 stycznia 2014 wystąpił w w kościele ewangelickim w Pszczynie w charytatywnym koncercie „Musica Sacra”, którego dochód został przekazy na „Dom Kulejących Aniołów w Piasku”, który zajmuje się pomocą osobom z upośledzeniem umysłowym. Obok swoich największych przebojów zaśpiewał także kilka kolęd. 21 lutego Radio Złote Przeboje ogłosiło wyniki konkursu na najlepsze pięć piosenek piosenkarza. Zwyciężył utwór „Bo jesteś Ty” przed takimi szlagierami jak: „Jak minął dzień”, „Parostatek”, „Chciałem być” i „Trudno tak (razem byc nam ze sobą...)”. 29 marca na Zamku Królewskim w Warszawie odbyła się ceremonia wręczenia Wiktorów i SuperWiktorów, podczas której Krzysztof Krawczyk odebrał statuetkę SuperWiktora za całokształt kariery artystycznej. Transmisję z uroczystości przeprowadziły TVP1 HD i TVP2. 29 kwietnia ukazał się singiel „Pół wieku człowieku” wraz z teledyskiem, który promował 108. płytę piosenkarza pod tym samym tytułem. Utwór wykonał wspólnie z Ras Lutą. Znalazła się tam też inna piosenka wykonana w duecie pt. „Ewy przepis na miłość”, którą zaśpiewał razem z Norbim oraz specjalny utwór dedykowany Świętemu Janowi Pawłowi II pt. „Czemu tylko wtedy”. Krążek powstał z okazji 50-lecia pracy artystycznej Krawczyka. Jego premiera odbyła się z udziałem artysty w Radiu Złote Przeboje, Pierwszym Programie Polskiego Radia i Radiu Zet, Radiu Zet Gold, RMF FM, Radiu WAWA oraz programach telewizyjnych „Dzień Dobry TVN” i „Pytanie na śniadanie”, „Świat się kręci”, „Agata Młynarska rozmawia”, „Teleexpress” i „Quadrans qltury”. W notowaniu Radia Merkury z 9 maja piosenka zajęła 2. miejsce. Dwa dni przed premierą CD piosenka tytułowa znalazła się na 18. miejscu Listy Przebojów Polskiego Radia PiK oraz została uznana piosenką miesiąca maja. W tym samym czasie utwór zajął 4. miejsce na Liście Przebojów Radia Olsztyn. 9 czerwca z racji jubileuszu 50-lecia pracy artystycznej Krzysztofa Krawczyka TVP1 wyemitowała specjalny odcinek programu „Świat się kręci” pt. „Pół wieku człowieku” z udziałem piosenkarza, jego żony Ewy i menadżera Andrzeja Kosmali oraz przyjaciół artysty, którzy towarzyszyli mu podczas jego kariery muzycznej. W trakcie programu zaśpiewał piosenkę „Bo jesteś Ty” i utwór „Blue Suede Shoes”, którego najsłynniejszym wykonawcą był Elvis Presley. Podczas audycji otrzymał z rąk prezesa Stowarzyszenia Artystów Wykonawców Utworów Muzycznych i Słowno-Muzycznych Ryszarda Poznakowskiego statuetkę za zasługi dla polskiej muzyki oraz Krzyż Orderu Odrodzenia Rock 'n' rolla. 12 czerwca Pierwszy Program Polskiego Radia emitował utwór „Pół wieku człowieku” jako piosenkę dnia. 22 czerwca wystąpił w ramach trasy koncertowej „50 lat na scenie” w Opolu z koncertem, który przypadł dokładnie w 51. rocznicę debiutu scenicznego artysty w zespole Trubadurzy. 6 września wystąpił w Toruniu ze specjalnym recitalem podczas 6. „Dziękczynienia w Rodzinie” zorganizowanego pod patronatem Radia Maryja, Telewizji Trwam, Wyższej Szkoły Kultury Społecznej i Medialnej oraz Naszego Dziennika. Koncert był transmitowany przez Telewizję Trwam. We wrześniu 2014 zostały ogłoszone wyniki plebiscytu „Najlepszy polski piosenkarz” zorganizowanego przez Super Express i portal se.pl, którego został zwycięzcą. W grudniu 2014 zaangażował się w 5. edycję akcji na rzecz osób chorych na autyzm „Pomaganie jest trendy” i nagrał razem z kilkoma artystami specjalną piosenkę wraz z teledyskiem o tej samej nazwie. 31 grudnia 2014 wystąpił w Gdyni podczas „Sylwestrowego rejsu przebojów” transmitowanego przez telewizję Polsat i Polsat 2. Wykonał tam piosenki: „Mój Przyjacielu”, „Ostatni raz zatańczysz ze mną”, „Za tobą pójdę jak na bal”, „Jak minął dzień” (w duecie z Bilguunem Ariunbaatarem) i „Parostatek”. Tego wieczoru odebrał specjalną nagrodę przyznaną przez Polsat, RMF FM i gazetę Fakt – „statek króla polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej”. Artysta był główną gwiazdą wieczoru, gdyż tym występem zakończył oficjalne obchody 50-lecia swojej kariery artystycznej. '2015-2016' 27 listopada piosenkarz wydał płytę z piosenkami Leonarda Cohena pt. "Tańcz mnie po miłości kres" w tłumaczeniu Macieja Zembatego. Promocja krążka odbyła się z udziałem piosenkarza w Pierwszym Programie Polskiego Radia, Radiu Zet, Radiu Zet Gold, RMF FM i Radiu WAWA oraz programach telewizyjnych „Dzień Dobry TVN” i „Pytanie na śniadanie”, „Świat się kręci” i „kulturalni.pl”. 25 grudnia w świątecznym wydaniu programu „Jaka to melodia?” otrzymał wyróżnienie "Piękniejsza Polska" za promowanie polskiej kultury w świecie i zasługi dla polskiej sceny muzycznej przyznane przez Bogdana Zdrojewskiego, gdy był jeszcze ministrem kultury. 2 lutego 2016 wykonał po raz pierwszy w programie „Jaka to melodia?” piosenkę tytułową ze swojej najnowszej płyty pt. "Tańcz mnie po miłości kres". W sobotę, 13 lutego 2016 w Teatrze Miejskim im. Witolda Gombrowicza w Gdyni odbyła się prapremiera sztuki teatralnej Andrzeja Mańkowskiego "Być jak Krzysztof Krawczyk". W sztuce można usłyszeć wiele znanych przebojów artysty. Na pierwszym spektaklu obecny był Krzysztof Krawczyk m.in. ze swoją żoną Ewą i menadżerem Andrzejem Kosmalą. Zespół instrumentalno-wokalny "Krzysztof Krawczyk Live" Od 1985 Krzysztof Krawczyk występuje wraz z zespołem instrumentalno-wokalnym, który nosi nazwę „Krzysztof Krawczyk Live”. W skład grupy towarzyszącej piosenkarzowi wchodzą obecnie: *Roman Suchan – multiinstrumentalista – klawisze, akordeon, saksofon, klarnet, śpiew; *Czesław „Czester” Paluch – klawisze, śpiew; *Dariusz Marcinkiewicz – gitara elektryczna, akustyczna *Zbigniew Heflich – gitara basowa *Tomasz „Shafran” Szafrański – perkusja oraz wokal: *Ewa Krawczyk (żona artysty), Sylwia Krawczyk-Urbańczyk i Agnieszka „Jadwiga” Rosenbeiger Nad całością zespołu czuwa Andrzej Kosmala, który od 1974 jest menadżerem Krawczyka. Natomiast szefem grupy od strony muzycznej i realizacji dźwięku na koncertach jest Ryszard Kniat. Piosenki w filmach i serialach *Tylko umarły odpowie – piosenka „Luboczka” (1969) *A jeśli będzie jesień – kilka piosenek z 1976 *Próba ognia i wody – piosenka „Jak na imię miał ten dzień” (1978) *Hotel klasy lux – fragmenty utworów z 1979 *Bo oszalałem dla niej – piosenka „Wracaj z daleka” (1980) *Ukryty w słońcu – piosenka „Byle było tak” (1980) *Fik-Mik – piosenka „Uśmiechem przywitaj dzień” (1981) *Murmurando – piosenki: „Z tobą Ireno”, „Zawsze zabierz Halinę” i „Jak minął dzień” (1981) *Edi – piosenka „Gdy nam śpiewał Elvis Presley” (2002) *Na Wspólnej (serial) – piosenka „Na Wspólnej” (2003) *Podróż – piosenka „Jesteś moją lady” (2006) *Nowe szaty króla (film animowany) – piosenka „Cuda świata” (2011) Filmografia *Szatan z siódmej klasy (1960) – obsada aktorska (harcerz, nie występuje w czołówce) *Polowanie na muchy (1969) – obsada aktorska (członek zespołu „Bliscy Płaczu” w Nieporęcinie) *Próba ognia i wody (1978) – jako on sam *Świat według Kiepskich (2000, odcinek specjalny pt. Wielki bal) – jako on sam *Nakręceni, czyli szołbiznes po polsku (2003, film dokumentalny) – jako on sam *Sie macie ludzie (2004, film dokumentalny z elementami rekonstrukcji niektórych zdarzeń z życia i kariery Ryszarda Riedla) – jako on sam. Odznaczenia W 2004 wraz z pozostałymi członkami zespołu Trubadurzy został odznaczony przez Prezydenta RP Aleksandra Kwaśniewskiego Złotym Krzyżem Zasługi. 18 kwietnia 2011 otrzymał Srebrny Medal Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis. Nagrody i wyróżnienia *1965: nagroda na festiwalu w Opolu za udany debiut *1968: *IV miejsce w plebiscycie „Melodii” i „Rytmu” na talent roku *VI miejsce w plebiscycie „Melodii” i „Rytmu” na najlepszego wokalistę *Trubadurzy zdobywają nagrodę na festiwalu w Opolu za piosenkę „Przyjedź mamo na przysięgę” *1969: w „Telewizyjnej Giełdzie Piosenki” przez kilka tygodni króluje przebój Trubadurów „Nie przynoś mi kwiatów dziewczyno”, a na listach radiowych w czołówce znajdują się „Tajemnica pamiętnika” i „Luboczka” *1975: *III nagroda jury i nagroda specjalna „Melodii” i „Rytmu” na Festiwalu w Rostocku *Złoty Pierścień i Nagroda Ministra Obrony Narodowej na Festiwalu Piosenki Żołnierskiej w Kołobrzegu za piosenkę „Czym dla wojska jest piosenka” *tytuł „Piosenkarza Roku” w plebiscycie „Klubu Publicystów Estradowych” *1976: *Trzy nagrody na festiwalu w Sopocie: dziennikarzy, publiczności i Głosu Wybrzeża *„Rysunek na szkle” „Piosenką Roku” w plebiscycie Klubu Miłośników Piosenki „Synkopa” *1977: III nagroda na festiwalu Złoty Orfeusz w Bułgarii *1978: *I miejsce na festiwalu w Opolu z piosenką „Pogrążona we śnie Natalia” *III miejsce na festiwalu w Opolu za piosenkę „Jak minął dzień” *„Jak minął dzień” zostaje „Piosenką Roku” w plebiscycie tygodnika Panorama *1979: *Odznaka Zasłużonego Działacza Kultury przyznana na festiwalu w Opolu *Nagroda „Indywidualność Estradowa Roku” na Międzynarodowej Wiośnie Estradowej w Poznaniu *„Zabawa w stylu folk” zajmuje II miejsce w plebiscycie „Studia Gama” na „Piosenkę Roku” *1980: *„To co dał nam świat” otrzymuje tytuł „Piosenki Roku” w plebiscycie „Studia Gama” *1984: *tygodnik Antena drukuje wyniki badań według których Krawczyk to ulubiony solista większości Polaków *Krawczyk trafia do grona ulubieńców „Telewizyjnego Koncertu Życzeń” i jego piosenki należą do grona najczęściej zamawianych przez telewidzów *1985: w plebiscycie tygodnika Panorama zostaje Piosenkarzem Roku. *1986: *II miejsce w plebiscycie Polskiego Radia na „Przebój Roku” za piosenkę „Ostatni raz zatańczysz ze mną” *II nagroda na festiwalu w Opolu za wykonanie piosenki „Nie przesadza się starych drzew” *nagroda „Wideo Roku” za recital telewizyjny „Kolędy polskie śpiewa Krzysztof Krawczyk” *1990: *medal honorowego członka „Chopin Society Hawaii” *nagroda „Rekordzisty Nagraniowego Roku” za największą liczbę nagranych, wznowionych i sprzedanych kaset *1993: Panorama w plebiscycie „Najpopularniejsi” przyznaje Krawczykowi nagrodę specjalną za 20-lecie pracy artystycznej *1997: *zostaje laureatem „Muzycznej Jedynki” za teledysk do piosenki „Nowy Jork dochodzi chyba piąta” *1998: *Żorżyk za rozstania i udane powroty na koncercie „Dozwolone od lat czterdziestu. Złote przeboje lat 60 i 70” *nagroda „Prometeusza” przyznana podczas uroczystej Galii zorganizowanej z okazji dziesięciolecia istnienia „Polskiego Stowarzyszenia Estradowego” *1999: *publikacja sondażu OBOP-u według którego Krzysztof Krawczyk zostaje najpopularniejszym polskim piosenkarzem *„Przepustka XXI wieku”, nagroda przyznana na Festiwalu w Koszalinie *2000: *Krawczyk wygrywa sondaż łódzkiej Gazety Wyborczej na najpopularniejszego mieszkańca Łodzi *publikacja sondażu OBOP-u według którego Krzysztof Krawczyk po raz drugi zostaje najpopularniejszym polskim piosenkarzem *2001: *nagroda Yach Film za kreację aktorską w teledysku „Mój przyjacielu” *publikacja sondażu OBOP-u według którego Krzysztof Krawczyk po raz trzeci zostaje piosenkarzem roku *2002: *nagroda Superjedynki na festiwalu w Opolu za teledysk „Mój przyjacielu” *2003: *dwie nagrody Superjedynki na 40. festiwalu w Opolu w kategorii piosenkarz i teledysk roku („Bo jesteś ty”) *2004: *nagroda TV Polonia „Artysta bez granic” na festiwalu w Opolu *publikacja sondażu OBOP-u według którego Krzysztof Krawczyk już po raz czwarty zostaje najpopularniejszym polskim piosenkarzem *nagroda Platynowego Słowika na festiwalu w Sopocie *2005: *nagroda „As Empiku” za największą liczbę sprzedanych płyt w sieci sklepów Empik w Polsce *publikacja sondażu OBOP-u według którego Krzysztof Krawczyk już po raz piąty zostaje najpopularniejszym polskim piosenkarzem *dwa Fryderyki dla Piosenkarza Roku i za Przebój Roku („Trudno tak” – z Edytą Bartosiewicz) *Telekamera dla najpopularniejszego artysty estradowego. *I miejsce na TOPtrendy w Sopocie *„Muzyczna Jedynka” w Opolu *„Złoty Tabor” na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu kultury Romów w Ciechocinku *2006: *publikacja sondażu OBOP-u według którego Krzysztof Krawczyk już po raz szósty zostaje najpopularniejszym polskim piosenkarzem *2007: *Fakty TVN ogłosiły wynik sondażu, na artystę wszech czasów. Krawczyk wraz z Marylą Rodowicz zajął I miejsce w grupie wiekowej 30-65 lat. Wśród nastolatków wygrała Doda, a wśród osób powyżej 65 roku życia I miejsce zajął Mieczysław Fogg *w plebiscycie magazynu „Pani” Ewa i Krzysztof Krawczykowie otrzymali „Srebrne Jabłko” przyznawane parom, które według czytelników uchodzą za wzór małżeńskiego szczęścia, godny do naśladowania *2008: *X miejsce na TOPtrendy w Sopocie *uroczyste odsłonięcie gwiazdy w Alei Gwiazd RMF FM *2009: *nagroda słuchaczy Pierwszego Programu Polskiego Radia w plebiscycie „Muzykomaniak lutego” *2010: *publikacja sondażu OBOP-u według którego Krzysztof Krawczyk już po raz siódmy zostaje najpopularniejszym polskim piosenkarzem *2013: nagroda „Król Polskiej Estrady” przyznana przez Polsat, Radio Zet i Fakt *2014: *statuetka SuperWiktora za całokształt kariery artystycznej *statuetka Stowarzyszenia Artystów Wykonawców Utworów Muzycznych i Słowno-Muzycznych za zasługi dla polskiej muzyki *Krzyż Orderu Odrodzenia Rock 'n' rolla *Zwycięzca plebiscytu „Najlepszy polski piosenkarz” zorganizowanego przez Super Express i se.pl *statuetka „statek króla polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej” przyznana przez Polsat, RMF FM i gazetę Fakt na zakończenie oficjalnych obchodów 50-lecia kariery scenicznej *2015 *Wyróżnienie „Piękniejsza Polska” przyznane przez Bogdana Zdrojewskiego, ministra kultury i dziedzictwa narodowego Dodatkowe informacje *Trzykrotnie żonaty. Pierwszą żoną piosenkarza była poznana w szkole Grażyna Adamus, ale ich małżeństwo szybko się rozpadło. Z drugą – Haliną Żytkowiak (śpiewała w Trubadurach) ma dorosłego syna Krzysztofa-juniora. Obecnie mieszka w Grotnikach pod Łodzią razem ze swoją żoną Ewą (jest jego „road managerem”) i trzema adoptowanymi córkami. *W 2000 roku Krzysztof Krawczyk wystąpił na Placu św. Piotra z koncertem dla Jana Pawła II. Wcześniej z papieżem spotkał się w 1997 roku w Częstochowie. *W 2007 Mariusz Kalaga nagrał płytę z przebojami Krawczyka. *Zespół muzyczny Big Cyc nagrał o nim piosenkę „Będę śpiewał tylko ja (zeznania przed Trybunałem Stanu)”. *Od 2008 ma swoją gwiazdę na Alei Gwiazd w Krakowie. *Ryszard Kniat i Robert Kalicki są kompozytorami wielu piosenek Krawczyka. Drugi napisał także sporo tekstów do utworów artysty. *Krzysztof Krawczyk nagrał w swojej karierze 108 płyt (nie licząc działalności w zespole Trubadurzy oraz bez płyt dodawanych do różnych magazynów, gazet i czasopism). Nazywany jest stachanowcem na rynku muzycznym. Często porównywany jest do Toma Jonesa. *Od kilkunastu lat wspiera działalność instytucji związanych z Kościołem katolickim. Jest częstym gościem koncertów i uroczystości religijnych. *W 2004 roku nakręcony został odcinek serialu Świat według Kiepskich o tytule Krawczyk, nawiązujący do postaci piosenkarza. *Od kwietnia 2010, z uwagi na częste pobyty w Suchym Lesie, stał się elementem kampanii wizerunkowej gminy Suchy Las – „twarzą gminy”. *Od maja 2010 prowadzi firmę organizującą przyjęcia weselne, chrzciny, komunie i osiemnastki. W imprezach tych możliwy jest udział piosenkarza w roli koncertującego i zabawiającego gości wodzireja. *9 listopada 2012 został użytkownikiem portalu nk.pl oraz zaangażował się w oficjalną promocję serwisu. *8 marca 2014 roku, Bilguun Ariunbaatar w programie „Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo”, wcielił się w postać piosenkarza i wykonał utwór „Jak minął dzień”. *Jest jednym z kilkudziesięciu polskich muzyków, którzy posiadają swój własny kanał na portalu Tuba.fm. *Należy do najczęściej występujących polskich piosenkarzy. Koncertuje w wielu miastach w Polsce, ale także poza jej granicami, m.in. w Niemczech, USA, czy Skandynawii. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' center 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja siódma' center 'Edycja dziewiąta' *center *center 'Edycja dwunasta' center Zobacz też *Bilguun Ariunbaatar *Adam Fidusiewicz *Monika Borzym *Anna Guzik *Andrzej Młynarczyk *Łukasz Zagrobelny Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji‏‎ Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji